


Indigo Lazuli

by Amethyst_Wereraven



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Wereraven/pseuds/Amethyst_Wereraven
Summary: The daily life of Purple Lapis consists of working in Beach City's library, attending Little Homeworld activities, dealing with Gem shenanigans... Oh! And thinking of Lapis of course.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/OC (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 7





	1. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out this fanfic!  
> Before you go any further, I'd like to say that I am in fact, a multishipper. So please don't leave hate comments. Besides, if you don't like this ship, you shouldn't be here anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

###  WATER 

A purple serpent made of water rose from the ocean, its jaw revealed exaggerated fangs and an angry hiss.  
Across the serpent, a water fist rose, and immediately went in for a grab.  
It missed. The serpent burst into large orbs of water, and reassembled just in time to bite down on the arm, wrestling it down with a gigantic splash of water.  
Copying the serpent, the arm returned its form into the ocean, and then reformed again to attempt grabbing the snake again.  
The battle went on for quite some time, both water forms learning from each other and copying each other’s moves. Water flew everywhere with every collision between the serpent and the arm’s fist.  
Eventually, the two figures stopped, and peacefully returned to the ocean.  
Lapis laughed and flew over to her friend, who sat on the water surface, tuckered out and practically dead-looking. Though she wasn’t.  
‘Hey! That was awesome, dude!’ Lapis exclaimed, she landed next to her purple friend and squatted to speak to her better. ‘Deforming your water snake was a good move, didn’t think about it until you did it.’  
Purple Lapis huffed out a breath but grinned at Lapis. ‘Caught you by surprise, did I?’  
Chuckling, Lapis stood and held out a hand, pulling her friend up when she accepted. ‘That was fun,’ she said, squeezing water out of her hair, ‘Same time tomorrow?’  
Purple Lapis let out a laugh and shook her head violently, spraying Lapis with water and earning a smack. ‘I’m always down for some water fight.’ Purple Lapis said, combing her hair back into place.  
As Lapis flew away, both Lazulis waved goodbye to each other.  
But instead of flying off her own path, Purple Lapis just stood on the ocean, staring after Lapis until she was out of sight. She sighed and pocketed her hands, deciding to walk back to Little Homeworld instead of flying like usual.

Back in Little Homeworld, Gems bustled about as The Crystal Gems brought the residents around on classes. But Purple Lapis didn’t participate, Lapis’ class wouldn’t be starting for a while anyway.  
So Purple Lapis flew into her house, a small place on top of a Bismuth-made pillar made to look like a tree.  
She chuckled when her blue Betta Fish suddenly swam out of her hiding spot to greet her owner.  
‘Hey there, Midnight.’ Purple Lapis greeted, turning some bits of water into tiny solid orbs. Her fish companion immediately went to bite at and play with them.  
Leaving Midnight to obliterate the water orbs, Purple Lapis sat on her beanbag and sighed loudly in her tiredness, she melted into the beanbag. Water fighting was so tiring, but at least she was doing it with someone she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	2. Art Class

###  ART CLASS 

Purple Lapis was flying back from work, the so-called cellphone in her hand as she lazily checked through the social media websites made specifically for Gems, though it seems that a lot of humans were using it too.  
As she approached Little Homeworld, she put her cellphone away, and veered towards Lapis’ meep morp class. As she flew, she looked down and watched the other activities going on.  
There was Pearl teaching Gems about the human ways, Garnet talking to some couples, and Amethyst doing some sort of human sport with a group. It was all very interesting, but Purple Lapis was heading for Lapis’ class.  
Lapis’ class was held in her very own art gallery, her own house was attached at an angle on the top.  
When Purple Lapis landed and entered the gallery, she saw that one of the new residents of Little Homeworld was already there. A Lapis Lazuli that was referred to as Nice Lapis by Steven Universe.  
‘You’re early,’ Purple Lapis said, she hung up her favourite white jacket and joined Nice Lapis by the “main statue” of the class, an abstract tree. ‘Usually you’re late.’  
‘Yeah, I was kinda dragged here,’ Nice Lapis replied, she looked at the few Gems gathered around, ‘Not sure where Lapis is though.’  
Purple Lapis looked up at where she would usually find Lapis lounging, she wasn’t there. But just as Purple Lapis was about to take a guess, the doors to the gallery burst open, and Lapis excitedly ran in with a bunch of packets in her arms.  
Everyone gathered around as Lapis dumped the packets on a table, and Purple Lapis saw the label on the front say in giant letters: BEAST CLAY.  
‘Alright class, today we’ll be sculpting!’ Lapis exclaimed, grinning and looking quite inspired.  
And so, everyone got two packets of clay each, and took their places by some tables that were arranged chaotically in front of the main class statue. As always, Lapis stood in the front, showing the Gems in the class how to use the clay, only using her hands and not using her water powers to aid her.  
Purple Lapis wasn’t too fond of getting her hands dirty, but she followed Lapis’ instructions, and was able to make a decent tiny human figure. She glanced over at Nice Lapis and saw that she had made a similar one.  
Both looked over at each other and giggled, because their human figures looked as if they were running at each other to throw a punch.  
After that, the class was left to make their own sculptures. Lapis would walk around the class, seeing if they needed help, or giving them praises and encouragement for their work.  
However, Purple Lapis wasn’t concentrating much. She focused a lot as she sculpted, but then there was one part of her mind that wandered off. And she didn't notice until later that Lapis was right in front of her.  
‘Lapis!’ Purple Lapis exclaimed, surprised and slightly embarrassed, not really wanting Lapis to see her work before it was completed. But she didn’t say anything, because she couldn’t hide her sculpture at this point.  
‘Whatcha working on there?’ Lapis asked.  
Purple Lapis looked at her sculpture, not really knowing what she had made either. But she felt her face grow hot as she blushed, realizing she was sculpting a simple, small version of the Lapis Lazuli right in front of her.  
Lapis must have noticed too, judging by her blush when Purple Lapis glanced up.  
‘That’s uh… very life-like,’ Lapis said, no doubt feeling as awkward as Purple Lapis did at that time.  
‘Th-thank you.’ Purple Lapis stammered, hiding her hands under the desk and fiddling with them.  
Quickly, and still blushing, Lapis hastily went to check on the other students, and Purple Lapis was left to stew in her embarrassment and flusterness. Could’ve gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	3. Library

###  LIBRARY

Beach City’s local library was quiet, and it was the second best thing that Purple Lapis enjoyed about the library.  
The first thing? Why, the many books of course!  
Purple Lapis lied on top of a bookshelf, reading through a book that she owned personally. In the library of a small city, there wasn’t much to do other than make sure no one leaves with a book without checking out and making sure the books were all in their proper places.  
As she lounged on the bookshelf, she heard someone knock softly on the shelf. Purple Lapis sat up and looked down, she raised an eyebrow.  
‘May I help you?’  
The girl that had knocked on the shelf stepped back as Purple Lapis hovered down to the floor, book tucked under her arm.  
‘Hi, sorry for disturbing you,’ Connie said, she was holding a book in front of her so that Purple Lapis could see the front cover. ‘But I can’t find the next book to this series.’  
Purple Lapis pushed her up her glasses and glanced at the book, she hummed in thought and gestured for Connie to follow her. She turned down the hallway of books to lead Connie to the book she wanted.  
‘It’s a new arrival,’ Purple Lapis explained, ‘It might not be up on the shelves yet, but I think those checkout slips have been stuck to them already.’  
‘Thank you so much,’ Connie thanked, she was excited, judging by her tone that Purple Lapis could hear. ‘I would buy the series myself, but they’re sold out fast.’  
‘I can imagine,’ Purple Lapis gestured for Connie to wait, then entered a room only available to staff members, but all it had was a machine to make coffee on a countertop and some boxes with books.  
Purple Lapis held her book over her gem on the back of her head, and in moments it was gone, stored in her gem. She knelt down and looked through the boxes.  
Connie, in the meantime, stood by the door. ‘I didn’t know the library had Gems for staff.’  
Purple Lapis made a noise in reply, ‘Well, I’m too fond of the noise in Funland, and I’m not the best with humans.’ she said. She pushed away the box she was currently looking through and opened another. ‘Besides, I like the smell of books.’  
She stood and handed the book that Connie was looking for to said human, and in turn, accepted the other novel that was supposed to be returned.  
‘Thank you so much!’ Connie enthusiastically said, eyes starry as soon as she had gotten the novel. It honestly made Purple Lapis happy to see someone else getting excited over fictional books.  
‘Lapis.’  
Purple Lapis and Connie turned their heads to see one of the librarians leaning over from another aisle, ‘Your blue friend is here,’ he said, gesturing outside.  
‘Oh! She’s here already?’ Purple Lapis ran and shoved the book she held into her colleague’s hands, ‘Put this back for me, thanks!’  
When Connie went to check out who Purple Lapis’ blue friend was, she was a bit surprised to see Lapis waiting outside, laughing when Purple Lapis nearly tripped in her excitement.  
Outside, Purple Lapis and Lapis chatted for a bit, water wings summoned but left folded on their backs.  
‘What a sucker.’  
Connie turned the librarian, who was also watching the two Lapis Lazulis talk. ‘Excuse me?’ Connie asked, her unsureness of the librarian showing in her expression  
The librarian gestured to the two Gems outside, ‘Lapis obviously likes that blue chick,’ he said, ‘I doubt they’re dating though.’  
By the time Connie looked outside to see if what was said was true or not, Purple Lapis and Lapis had already took off, leaving Connie’s line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	4. Camp Pining Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Yad_Writtes_Stuff for suggesting this prompt!

###  CAMP PINING HEARTS 

Purple Lapis and Lapis sped through the air, their speeds rivalling each other as they twisted and spun around each other in the sky, laughing as they showed off their flying skills.  
Lapis led her friend into her house that was attached to the side of her art gallery. ‘Come on,’ Lapis urged, sitting down right in the middle of a cozy semi circle of pillows and blankets, in front of her was an old TV and cassette player.  
‘Alright, what did you want to show me?’ Purple Lapis asked, her wings disappeared as she approached the space and sat next to Lapis on the carpeted floor.  
Lapis was grinning like an idiot, but Purple Lapis thought it was cute.  
‘My favourite show, of course!’ Lapis exclaimed, she pulled out a remote from a pillow and turned on the TV, then inserted a cassette into the player. Lapis sighed and lied back on the pillows, while Purple Lapis leaned forward in curiosity, knees hugged towards her chest.  
The show, titled Camp Pining Hearts, obviously excited Lapis. For when the intro was over, she sat up and eagerly watched the episode with Purple Lapis.  
Purple Lapis didn’t understand the concept of entertainment that was the TV, but she stayed for Lapis, and ended up enjoying the show quite a bit. Even if it seemed silly to her.  
Now lying back with Lapis, Purple Lapis stared at what was most likely the hundredth episode of Camp Pining Hearts. And currently, the main character, Pierre, was having troubles with confessing his feelings.  
Lapis mentioned how this was her favourite episode, and Purple Lapis quietly watched as Pierre overcame his fear in order to confess to his crush. If only she had the same courage as him.

It was late by the time Purple Lapis went home, Lapis had seen her off, somehow not tired from binge watching a entirety of Camp Pining Hearts, excluding the extras and whatnot.  
Purple Lapis’ mind went back to Lapis’ favourite episode, mind occupied with the elements of the story.  
Even at night, she dreamt of herself in Pierre’s shoes, waking up the courage to tell Lapis her feelings. But in the dream, she never did.

Purple Lapis watched more CPH with Lapis the next day. Both Lapis Lazulis huddled up in Lapis’ little entertainment spot, commenting on the show and laughing at jokes they made up along the way.  
Glancing at Lapis, Purple Lapis wondered if she should tell Lapis about her feelings. Would they be returned?  
But just like in her dreams, she never told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	5. Pumpkins

### PUMPKINS

‘Hey, Purpur, can you help out here?’  
‘I thought you were too powerful to need help.’  
Purple Lapis left her spot on the plastic lounging chair and flew to Lapis, who knelt down by a small farm, growing only pumpkins.  
‘Haha, very funny,’ Lapis said with a roll of her eyes, she gestured for Purple Lapis to kneel down, then she turned her attention to the small pumpkins. ‘I just need you to help me pick these.’  
Purple Lapis watched Lapis plucked the stem out of the pumpkins, and then she did the same and placed the harvested pumpkins in a pile that Lapis was already making.  
‘What’s all these for?’ Purple Lapis asked, glancing at the freshly harvested orange orbs. From what she heard, humans would eat it, but Lapis didn’t eat. So why plant all these?  
Lapis stood up and dusted some dirt off her pants, ‘I’ll show you! Come on,’ she replied. She used a water net to life all the pumpkins and dragged them along as she took off.  
Quickly, Purple Lapis followed and helped out with the net, turning the water that made it half blue and half purplish.  
Following Lapis’ lead, the two water Gems flew towards the warp pad in the center of Little Homeworld, which was not being used, luckily. Lapis then proceeded to warp them both to a temple, all the while telling Purple Lapis that what she’s doing is a surprise.  
Purple Lapis could be patient, but at the moment, she wanted to know what was going on. And she wasn’t sure how to feel when Lapis replied to her questions with ‘You’ll see’ or ‘It’s a surprise’ or any other variants.  
At this temple, Lapis and Purple Lapis set down the pumpkins by a fountain, a statue of Rose Quartz sat in the middle of it, with tears coming out of her eyes.  
‘What is this place?’ Purple Lapis asked, she looked around the vine-infested building, then caught a glance of Lapis pushing one of the pumpkins into the waterfall. ‘What are you doing?’  
The pumpkin bobbed up and down in the water, then it slowly sunk.  
Purple Lapis stared, along with Lapis, at the one place where the pumpkin sank. Soon, bubbles started to surface, and the pumpkin surfaced with a bark.  
A noise of surprise came from Purple Lapis.  
The pumpkin now had four legs, two small eyes, a mouth, and a tail made of a single vine. It swam towards Lapis, and she carried it out to show it to Purple Lapis.  
‘This is what we’re doing,’ Lapis said, smiling at Purple Lapis’s surprise. ‘This fountain has special healing water,’ Lapis explained, ‘It’s a great way to make pumpkin dogs.’  
Lapis set down the first pumpkin dog, and it immediately ran off to explore the temple.  
Purple Lapis went to kneel down next to Lapis, ‘Are we doing this for all the pumpkins?’ she asked, taking a said fruit from the pile.  
Lapis shrugged and took another, ‘Why not?’  
And so, the two Gems pushed pumpkin after pumkin into the fountain, with walking and barking ones swimming out and exploring the temple or playing with each other. Once the last one swam out, Purple Lapis huffed tiredly.  
‘That’s a lot of pumpkins…’ she muttered.  
‘We’re not done yet.’ Lapis stood and whistled to the pumpkins. It surprised Purple Lapis how attentive they were despite their playfulness.  
Purple Lapis quietly followed Lapis, her head was churning with what Lapis was doing next. She picked up one of the pumpkins and they struggled to fit onto the warp pad with the rest. It barked happily and wiggled around in Purple Lapis’ arms, drawing out a giggle from her.  
Lapis warped the entire group away. This time, her destination was an island flourishing with vegetation and life.  
‘Come on,’ Lapis called, bumping Purple Lapis’ shoulder to snap her out of her awe of the island.  
Following Lapis, Purple Lapis looked around. The island seemed to be deserted, save for wild birds and some snakes, which she had to be convinced to not touch.  
But eventually, Lapis stepped into a village, which was surprising for Purple Lapis, considering there seemed to be nothing before. And because the town was occupied by watermelon people, and a few planet people who all vaguely looked like the same person.  
Purple Lapis saw a cart of watermelon babies being pushed around in a cart, with happy watermelon families leaving their house to collect their watermelon baby. Just what is this place?  
A watermelon villager spotted Lapis and the pack of pumpkins, and it called out to the rest in gibberish.  
Soon, a crowd of watermelons came running to Lapis, though some were stopped half way by a happy pumpkin, barking and licking their faces.  
Purple Lapis placed the pumpkin she was carrying down, and it ran off to a waiting villager. She turned to Lapis, who was watching the families claim their own pumpkin dog. ‘So this is what you’ve been doing,’ Purple Lapis said, smiling at her friend.  
‘Yeah, it is,’ Lapis confirmed, finally looking at Purple Lapis. ‘Steven suggested this to me when I mentioned having nothing much to do. It’s… actually very rewarding.’  
Purple Lapis turned to the village, and she smiled as watermelon children played with their new pets. ‘I can see that,’ she said, ‘But maybe next time you do this, tell me.’  
‘Hah, will do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	6. Camping

### CAMPING

Purple Lapis looked at the pamphlet she held, then at Lapis, skeptical. But her friend, on the other hand, was so excited that her eyes had stars in them.  
‘Camping?’ Purple Lapis asked, holding up the pamphlet.  
Lapis nodded with enthusiasm, ‘Yes! And it’s going to be in a forest!’ she exclaimed, ‘Just like Camp Pining Hearts!’  
Her friend’s enthusiasm for camping made a lot more sense to Purple Lapis now.  
‘What about Peridot?’ Purple Lapis asked, handing the pamphlet back to Lapis. ‘I thought she would want to go camping too.’  
Lapis made a noise and waved a hand dismissively, she took the pamphlet from Purple Lapis. ‘She’s not really that interested, especially since this isn’t specifically for CPH,’ Lapis explained, ‘But I want to go with a friend! So I thought I’d invite you, since you’re the only other Gem I can think of.’  
Now Purple Lapis was flattered. ‘Really?’ Purple Lapis asked, she scratched the back of her head, thinking. Though, she figured it’d be fine. After all, she and Lapis had control over water! Water! And Lapis didn’t have any impurities, so she was twice as strong.  
‘Sure,’ Purple Lapis said, smiling as Lapis’ excitement increased tenfold, ‘It’ll be fun with you.’

It felt awkward to be the only two Gems in the camp, but at least she wasn’t the only one.  
Purple Lapis looked at the camping gear she and Lapis had bought together, then looked at everyone else’s. Looked similar, but there were definitely things that the two Gems were missing. Better than nothing, though.  
‘Hey, pay attention,’ Lapis nudged Purple Lapis’ arm, successfully catching the latter’s attention. ‘They’re explaining the safeties and all that.’  
‘Sorry.’ Purple Lapis paid attention as the instructor was talking, only catching one part about restricted zones and how safety is always a call away and whatnot. Apparently this wasn’t a real camping experience, though Lapis still looked pretty excited.  
‘...and that’s all you need to know,’ the instructor was saying, he clapped his hands in a way that the clap came out loud and sharp, making Purple Lapis flinch. She also realized she didn’t pay attention again.  
‘Remember, help is always a call away. Should you want to leave, feel free to pack up and refer to the HQ up ahead. Happy camping!’  
Purple Lapis used some water to carry along the camping supplies, she followed Lapis as they both went to find a nice camping spot. She noticed humans staring or glancing, and she subconsciously walked closer to Lapis, though she had to fight the urge to hold Lapis’ hand.  
‘What about here?’  
Purple Lapis turned to Lapis, confused, then looked around. They stood underneath some trees grouped together into some sort of circular on one side, and Purple Lapis could hear a river nearby. It seems like a nice place.  
‘This looks nice,’ Purple Lapis said, setting down the camping gear. ‘We could set up the tent right by these trees. If we can set it up properly, that is.’  
‘It’ll be fine, Purpur.’ Lapis said reassuringly, she picked up the tent from the pile and used it to gesture to the spot they picked out, ‘Come on, we should get this set up before the campfire activity.’  
‘Campfire activity?’  
‘...You didn’t listen to the instructor, did you?’  
Purple Lapis looked away, suddenly interested in the ground. ‘No… Sorry,’ she mumbled sheepishly.  
Lapis snorted, breaking out into a grin. ‘It’s fine, I’ll just explain it to you again. And I’ll make sure you listen this time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	7. Campfire

### CAMPFIRE

The campfire activity sucked.  
That was Purple Lapis’ thought as she and Lapis returned to their tent.  
The fact that she and Lapis were the only two Gems were awkward enough, but when the humans asked about the Gem War, Purple Lapis felt even more out of place.  
Lapis had been quiet for most of the activity, while Purple Lapis tried to avoid the questions.  
The instructor had changed the topic several times, but some humans were just so persistent…  
Purple Lapis glanced at Lapis, then looked back at the ground. ‘Hey… Lapis?’ she called, her voice had already faltered when Lapis glanced back. ‘Uhm… I was just thinking… since the campfire with the humans blew, maybe we could uh… make our own campfire?’  
Lapis turned to face Purple Lapis better, ‘Are we allowed to do that?’ she asked, interested by the idea of having their own campfire.  
‘Well… if I remember the rules you told me correctly, they didn’t say we couldn’t,’ Purple Lapis replied, looking up at Lapis, ‘Besides, we can always put out a fire, can’t we?’  
After a short moment of consideration, Lapis grinned, ‘Wait here,’ she told Purple Lapis. She immediately flew off, leaving Purple Lapis standing in the middle of their camp spot.  
While Lapis flew off somewhere, Purple Lapis used some water to drag a nearby log to the camp spot. She sighed and sat down on the log, then shifted to lie across it, staring up at the stars.  
The campfire activity went so bad so quickly for them, but now that they had left, Purple Lapis wondered how the humans were enjoying their time now.  
A few minutes later, Purple Lapis heard a thud, and she sat up to the sight of Lapis holding a bunch of twigs and a single branch in her arms. Lapis jostled the bunch, ‘Let’s start a fire.’

The fire crackled softly, mixing in with the chirping of the crickets or cicadas, whichever the two Gems could hear.  
Purple Lapis withdrew her stick and pointed it to Lapis, when the marshmallow at the end was plucked off, Purple Lapis went ahead to take the second one. She and Lapis ate their marshmallows in silence.  
Lapis hummed, ‘This isn’t half bad,’ she said, observing the half-eaten sweet. ‘I can see why humans like these.’  
‘I prefer them not roasted,’ Purple Lapis said, she grabbed the bag of marshmallows and stabbed two more onto the stick she still held, then she handed it to Lapis. She kept the bag on her lap and ate the marshmallows from it.  
‘Hey, save some for me,’ Lapis teased, grinning at Purple Lapis as she lowered her own marshmallows near the fire. She snorted and giggled when Purple Lapis stuck her tongue out at her, ‘Rude.’  
Then a few more moments of silence.  
Purple Lapis sighed inwardly. She would prefer to have this type of campfire gathering rather than the one with the humans. The silence, the snippets of chatter between her and Lapis, the sound of crackling fire instead of desynchronized singing. It was nice.  
‘Hey,’ Lapis piped up, though she didn’t turn to Purple Lapis, ‘sorry for dragging you here. I didn’t think humans could ruin a single night.’  
This time, Purple Lapis audibly sighed. ‘You know, I think it’s a good thing you brought us out here.’  
Lapis turned to her in surprise. ‘Really?’ she asked in disbelief.  
Purple Lapis smiled a little and nodded. ‘Yeah, believe it or not. If you hadn’t dragged us here, we wouldn’t have had that awful gathering,’ Purple Lapis handed the bag of marshmallows to Lapis, ‘and we wouldn’t have this time alone.’  
Lapis chuckled and took the bag from Purple Lapis, ‘I guess you’re right,’ Lapis said. ‘Maybe I should drag us to these more often.’  
‘I wouldn’t mind.’ Purple Lapis turned to look at the fire, hoping that Lapis wasn;t looking, because she was blushing a whole lot.  
Both Gems stayed up until they finished the bag of marshmallows, then waited until the fire went out, when they had no more twigs to keep it going. They returned to their tent late that night.  
Lapis looked at the sleeping bags on the floor, ‘Ever used one of these before?’ she asked. She scratched her head in thought when Purple Lapis said she had never seen a sleeping bag until now.  
In the end, both of them laid on top of the bag, backs turned to each other.  
Purple Lapis was about to take off her glasses when she heard Lapis call her. She turned and saw Lapis fully facing her, so she did the same.  
‘I really enjoyed today,’ Lapis said, her smile softer than Purple Lapis had ever seen. ‘We make a pretty good team, eh?’  
It took Purple Lapis a second or so to respond. ‘Yeah, we do,’ she agreed, ‘We should do this more often.’  
Lapis smiled, she sighed softly, then turned away again. ‘Goodnight, Purpur.’  
Purple Lapis’ smile shrunk a little, she put her glasses away and turned her back to Lapis. ‘Goodnight, Lapis.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	8. Waterfall

### WATERFALL

After the first night, Lapis and Purple Lapis stopped joining the humans and their activities. Instead, they went off to explore on their own, flying above the trees or trekking the ground.  
‘And then I smacked the Roaming Eye into the ground!’ Lapis was saying to Purple Lapis, clenching a hand into a fist as she told her story to her friend.  
‘Right into the ground?!’ Purple Lapis exclaimed, excited even as she struggled to climb up a ledge. She and Lapis grunted as the latter pulled her up.  
Lapis spoke with a strained voice as she helped Purple Lapis up, ‘Yup!’ Lapis huffed. She patted Purple Lapis’ back once she was up. ‘You should’ve seen it, a weird white diamond line appeared around it when it hit the ground.’  
Purple Lapis let out a short laugh, ‘I wish I did,’ she said, ‘I bet you looked so cool!’  
Lapis blushed a little, ‘I guess,’ she said, her grin widening a bit.  
Taking a moment to look at their surroundings, the two Gems stood and looked around. They had climbed to the top of a hill or small mountain, it seemed, and the river that they would hear at night was right in front of them.  
‘Think this leads to a waterfall?’ Purple Lapis asked, ‘I heard that there might be one around here.’  
‘Shall we find out?’ Lapis asked, she summoned her water wings and held one out like a hand. This made Purple Lapis laugh.  
Purple Lapis summoned her own wings and gave Lapis’ wings a high five. They both took off, flying off in the direction of the current, not noticing a sign that warned of a restricted area.

It only took a few minutes for the Lapis Lazulis to hear a distant roaring sound. As they headed towards the noise, the river below them gained faster current, water splashing up at them violently.  
Lapis waved her hand to catch Purple Lapis’ attention, then pointed up. She directed them up, away from the drag of the current of the river.  
Finally, they reached the end of the river, and they turned to look at the waterfall that stretched so far below, that the spray of water below looked like a cloud.  
‘So there really is a waterfall,’ Lapis said, hovering a few feet away from the current of the waterfall. ‘It’s huge.’  
Purple Lapis nodded, ‘It really is,’ she said, ‘it’s probably Blue Diamond’s height.’  
Suddenly, a loud and metallic-like shrieking burst through the air. The noise pierced through the two Lapis Lazulis, causing them to scream and cover their ears in an attempt to block out the noise.  
But the noise only continued, and soon, their concentration wavered, and their wings broke into useless droplets. The Lapis Lazulis plummeted down to the violent current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	9. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of how long it has been since I updated, and I apologize.  
> School and mental health has kinda ruined my motivation. Fortunately, I have a couple more chapters stockpiled, so let's hope my motivation will come back by then!

###  LOST 

Purple Lapis felt as if she had hit concrete, she felt a stinging shock go through her entire form. When she was able to comprehend what was happening, she was being swept away by the current.  
She tried to spin to regain balance, but the current had other plans.  
Purple Lapis was swept to the surface, and she took an impulsive breath of air right before the water dragged her under again. She tried to swim up, but she simply wasn;t strong enough to fight the current, physically or mentally.  
A sharp pain stabbed Purple Lapis through her head.  
As the current pulled Purple Lapis around the rock behind her, she quickly scrambled for purchase on the rough surface. She dug her fingers into the surface as hard as she could, and with a tremendous amount of effort, she dragged herself out of the roaring river.  
Gasping for breath, Purple Lapis clutched onto the rock. She looked around, unable to see through the water spraying at her and the panic grasping at her.  
‘LAPIS!’ she screamed. She tried to find her friend in the chaos, but she couldn’t see her. Did she manage to escape the river? ‘LAPIS!’  
Purple Lapis yelped as her grip slipped from the stone. She had to go, staying would only drag her under.  
She tried to summon her wings, but they fizzled and popped into droplets that got swept along the current. Frustrated and scared, she had no choice but to swim her way to shore.  
Carefully, Purple Lapis lowered herself into the river. This time, she knew where to go. And after a long, long while, Purple Lapis pulled herself onto shore. She flopped onto the ground, shivering and dazed.  
As she took some time to catch her breath and regain a steady mindset, she noticed her form glitching slightly. She quickly reached for her gem, gently tracing its surface, she flinched when she felt a small crack.  
‘Great…’ she muttered. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet, she had to find Lapis, and quickly. If she didn’t heal the crack in her gem, her powers would only strain her and worsen the damage, and she might need it if the situation calls for it.  
Purple Lapis looked upstream, wondering if Lapis was able to escape the river’s grasp faster than she did. Was Lapis looking for her too?  
Purple Lapis inhaled through gritted teeth, and started to make her way upstream, wet and cold.

This was a lost cause.  
Purple Lapis didn’t know how far she had been washed out, and she was sure she was walking for over an hour now. The sun was high above the sky, glaring down at her. At least she wasn’t cold now.  
As she walked along the river, she noticed that the current was oddly slow… Her own footsteps slowed as she stared, trying to pinpoint what was wrong.  
Her wings shot out from her back, and she took off just as a giant iceberg spiked out from the river. It had barely missed her.  
She clumsily landed further inland, wondering who was behind the ice.  
As the iceberg slowly shrank down, Purple Lapis saw a Gem standing behind the ice.  
It wasn’t a Gem she recognized, not did she know the kind of Gem he was. But judging by his outfit, he was from Homeworld, and he didn’t look too happy to see Purple Lapis.  
He held out a device in his gem hand, ‘Curious little thing, isn’t it?’ he asked, though it wasn’t meant to be answered. ‘A little, little thing, and yet able to produce a sonar to incapacitate certain Gems.’ He chuckled, ‘I suppose if this whole Era 3 thing is coming to ruin the old ways, I should take advantage of it, huh?’  
Purple Lapis frowned. What was this Gem’s deal? ‘What the hell do you want? Who are you?’  
The Gem immediately looked annoyed by Purple Lapis’ questions. He crushed the device in his hand and threw the pieces aside, preparing himself for a fight.  
‘It doesn’t matter, you’re going to die…’ The Gem narrowed his eyes, ‘But… I’m Blizzard Stone, and you, off-colour, are a stain in this world.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	10. Blizzard Stone

### BLIZZARD STONE

Ice spiked out from the ground, smooth and sharp in its beautiful, dangerous form. If only they weren’t meant to kill her.  
Purple Lapis had some sort of advantage from the air, but with the Blizzard Stone being so powerful and her gem cracked, it was tough to avoid and manipulate the ice to her advantage.  
She didn’t get why he was so angry, but the fact that he wasn’t a Crystal Gem or a Gem that was accepting of off-colours kind of gave her an idea.  
Blizzard Stone tore out a chunk of ice with his bare hands and hurled it at Purple Lapis, he then proceeded to summon his icy weapons and ran up the biggest spike to catch her by surprise, and he did.  
Given that Purple Lapis had no experience in fighting a serious battle, she did the dumb thing by manipulating the ice to veer off course, but she didn’t summon a barrier to protect herself.  
With a roar, Blizzard Stone slashed at the off-colour Lapis, getting away with cuts on her face and shoulder.  
‘Oh come on!’ Purple Lapis raised a hand, tearing the ice out of the ground and melting it into its liquid form. The water turned a little purple, but otherwise acted the same.  
Purple Lapis struggled to hold the water up, but she managed to shape it into a snake. With tremendous willpower, it hissed and lunged for Blizzard Stone.  
Instead of dodging, Blizzard Stone swung his fist at the serpent. His arm was submerged into the snake’s head, but just as water engulfed his arm, he froze it. Tearing the head off the water figure, Blizzard Stone used the ice around his arm to smash the reforming head, sending water splashing and scattering.  
Purple Lapis staggered back in the air, almost falling to the ground. Panicking, she quickly pulled out any trick she could think of to immobilize Blizzard Stone.  
But a cracked gem didn’t give Purple Lapis too much of an advantage or strength.  
Once Blizzard Stone broke the ice on his arm, he pulled any chains that Purple Lapis summoned taut, breaking them almost instantly and tiring his target out.  
Realizing that she wouldn’t be able to beat Blizzard Stone, Purple Lapis tried to fly away, but Blizzard Stone grabbed her leg and pulled her down, smashing her onto the ground. A crack sounded.  
When the dust and dirt settled, Purple Lapis was out cold, form glitching and ruining her anatomy. Blizzard Stone didn’t smile, but he was satisfied. He switched an ice axe from one hand to another, he flipped Purple Lapis over with a foot, eyeing the badly cracked gem on the back of her head.  
Blizzard Stone lifted his axe, moments from shattering the off-colour when suddenly, a wave of mud burst out from underneath him. He was thrown off his balance, taken by surprise and unable to see what was happening as the mud churned into a mini tornado.  
As soon as it had arrived, the mud tornado dispersed and dropped Blizzard Stone on the ground. When he got his bearings and stood, he saw that the Lapis was gone, and another was flying away with her.  
‘You gotta be fucking with me…’ Blizzard Stone snarled, but he didn’t give chase. Who knows, maybe they were headed for Little Homeworld, where more annoying rebels were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


	11. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is an apology from the bottom of my heart acceptable to any of you? *sweats nervously*

### FINE

Lapis landed right outside Rose’s Garden, she quickly ran inside to find the fountain, being careful with the Gem in her arms. Once she reached Rose’s fountain, she fell to her knees and laid Purple Lapis on the floor, head elevated on her lap.  
Lapis scooped out a handful of water, using her powers to keep it in place. She gently placed her hand on the back of Purple Lapis’ head, allowing the healing water to fix the crack on the gem.  
‘Please please please…’ Lapis whispered, she felt the water disappear, and when she traced Purple Lapis’ gem, she couldn’t feel any cracks. But she didn’t relax just yet.  
A few seconds later, Purple Lapis started to stir. She shifted and groaned softly, eyes slowly opening and squinting in the light, she looked at Lapis. ‘Lapis…?’  
Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lapis nodded and smiled a little, ‘Yeah, it’s me,’ she said. ‘It’s okay now, we’re safe.’  
Purple Lapis grunted and sat up with Lapis’ help, she touched her gem to check for cracks. There were none. She turned to Lapis, ‘What happened?’ she asked, ‘Everything happened so fast… I got so worried that you might have…’ Purple Lapis stopped herself short, ‘Looks like you’re fine though.  
‘Yeah, I guess I got lucky,’ Lapis said, she waved a hand in front of her, ‘But who cares? What about you? I flew for almost two hours before I heard the fighting, do you feel fine now?’  
‘I guess,’ Purple Lapis said, feeling her Gem again before she was sure that she was fine. ‘Some Gem named Blizzard Stone… he was the one who used the sonar we heard,’ she explained, ‘He tried to kill me…’  
Lapis placed a hand over Purple Lapis’s own, as if to comfort her, ‘It’s okay, Purpur, he didn’t follow us,’ she said. ‘Come on, let’s go home, I think you need a break after all that.’ Lapis stood and offered Purple Lapis a hand, helping her stand up. ‘Can you fly?’  
Before Purple Lapis could reply, Lapis suddenly changed her mind. ‘You know what?’ she said, ‘Let’s just take the warp pad, it’s faster.’  
Purple Lapis pursed her lips, she nodded and stood to follow Lapis to the warp pad nearby.  
On the way back to Little Homeworld, Lapis explained her side of the story first.  
Apparently, the sonar stopped as soon as she and Purple Lapis fell, and she was able to get her bearings in time before the current washed her away. She had spent around an hour on ground then roughly two in the sky, looking for Purple Lapis before she saw the gigantic iceberg appear in the middle of the forest.  
When Purple Lapis explained her side of the story, Lapis seemed to get even more worried, despite the fact that Purple Lapis was completely fine now.  
‘Are you sure you feel alright?’ Lapis asked, probably for the upteenth time now.  
Purple Lapis smiled reassuringly at Lapis, ‘Lapis, I’m fine now. You healed me, my gem is fine.’ she said.  
But even after Lapis escorted Purple Lapis home, she still worried, and had stood at the bottom of the treehouse for a few minutes just to make sure nothing attacked it.  
And nothing did, so Lapis returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea/prompt for the another chapter, do leave an ask on my Tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-amethyst-gemsonas


End file.
